Recover you
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: Todoriki sabe que no fue su culpa, pero eso no le impide el sentir esa culpabilidad en sus hombros ni el temor que le tiene a los hospitales apoderarse de él. {TodoMomo} {Feliz cumpleaños Tomato}


**My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 2** 368  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional  
• **Dedicatoria: P** ara Red Tomatoe por su cumpleaños (súper atrasado, por cierto). Mujer, gracias por soportarme otro año y aceptar mis regalos que si bien no son los mejores, los hago con mucho amor bcs tú te lo mereces. Este año quise variar un poco a los spokon, y te hice un TodoMomo...(todavía me debes mis regalos desde hace casi tres años, por cierto).

* * *

 **Quería publicar esto el día 4 para no romper mi racha impecable de regalos, pero me fue imposible. Eso y esto al final deja de tener gran sentido...las musas me abandonaron y no sé qué es lo que terminó siendo el final; me disculpo por el OoC tan horrible, es mi primera vez en el fandom por lo que puede que esto sea casi tan horrible como yo lo veo, puede que no sea así.**

 **Igual y si no recibo comentarios, les agradezco el haber decidido entrar a leer este fic (en verdad).**

* * *

El olor a medicamentos y desinfectantes le hace sentir, de manera irónica, enfermo y con unas terribles ganas de vomitar que segundo a segundo son cada vez más difíciles de controlar.

Las lágrimas han cesado, mas no el vacío en su pecho. Todos a su alrededor le dan su espacio, pues es el más afectado del equipo y saben que Todoriki se está culpando de más por algo que no hubiera podido evitar de cualquier forma; Izuku decide que lo mejor es dejarle solo, y convence a los demás de que hagan lo mismo.

Se siente tan enfermo, tan vacío, tan…

—Por favor… —murmura en un hilo de voz, su garganta está casi destruida por haber gritado lleno de frustración por la noticia que el doctor les había dado antes—…por favor…

Todoriki Shouto no cree en Dios ni en ningún ser supremo, pero eso no le impide pedir porque Momo mejore, porque ella logre ganar la batalla más grande que ha tenido que librar y salga victoriosa de ella.

Todoriki Shouto lo único que quiere es que Yaoyorozu Momo despierte, que demuestre el por qué la considera una de las personas más fuertes que conoce y en las que puede apoyarse cuando es necesario.

Todoriki lo único que quiere es que Momo siga con vida, o de lo contrario será él quien muera si ella también se va.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mantener el ritmo de la batalla es difícil, su cuerpo se enfría cada vez más rápido y se ve obligado a calentarse con su _quirk_ de fuego más seguido de lo que desearía (y es que no es que Shouto odie la habilidad que heredó de su padre, pero sigue sin controlar muy bien la misma y sabe que podría perder la compostura en cualquier momento si la pelea se sigue alargando cada vez más); nadie sabe por cuánto tiempo han estado resistiendo, tampoco parece ser algo que les importe por la expresión seria en sus compañeros.

Tiene años que todos se graduaron de _Yuei,_ pero los problemas no han parado de aparecer, por el contrario, pareciera que solo han ido en aumento.

.

Respirar es cada vez más doloroso para Todoriki que está agotado (Shouto se pregunta cuando fue que toda su resistencia empezó a decaer que no se dio cuenta), pero sabe que no es el único; a lo lejos puede observar la forma en la que aquellos que eran sus compañeros de clase tratan con todas sus fuerzas de terminar con el ataque enemigo, pero se les hace tan malditamente complicado, ni siquiera Izuku puede mantener el ritmo de los ataques con su habilidad y resistencia.

Las autoridades han evacuado a todos los civiles en las zonas más cercanas para evitar consecuencias innecesarias, pero ni sabiendo que pueden hacer uso de sus habilidades al 100% logran evitar el avance enemigo en su totalidad.

Todos quieren saber en qué momento fue que aquellos bajo el mando de Shigaraki empezaron a ser tan fuertes, o más bien, cuando fue que se organizaron a ese nivel que logran tener una pequeña ventaja.

.

Todo sucede tan rápido, en un pequeño descuido en su intento de cubrir a Yaoyorozu para que pudiera crear toda clase de objetos sin ser molestada.

Shouto ve la sangre brotar y la expresión de dolor de Momo antes de caer pesadamente al piso, la piel contraria se ve pálida, casi gris, y preocupantes ojeras aparecen bajo sus ojos por la cantidad de sangre que pierde Yaoyorozu rápidamente; sabe que necesita de atención médica lo más pronto posible, que de seguir perdiendo sangre a ese ritmo llegará al punto sin retorno.

No hace falta mucho para que Todoriki pierda el control, y que el fuego lo consuma todo a su alrededor; la risa de Shigaraki apenas si llega a sus oídos, y aunque todos agradecen que su arranque de ira sea de ayuda para replegar a todos los villanos, saben que deben controlar a Shouto antes de que termine de calcinar todo a su alrededor.

Nadie sabe qué hacer, es difícil acercarse a la enorme columna de fuego que lo rodea.

Todoriki Shouto no es más que un cúmulo de emociones buscando quemar todo, y al que no le importa nada al saber que la única persona a la que quiere de forma romántica podría morir por su culpa.

.

.

El de cabellos bicolores puede sentir todavía el dolor en su mandíbula, cree que está ligeramente fuera de su lugar por la forma en la que la misma cruje de manera dolorosa cuando mueve su boca; Ochako se ha tomado la molestia de llevarle una paleta helada de la máquina expendedora (pues dentro del hospital todos tienen prohibido usar sus _quirks,_ y aunque pudiera usar su lado frío, su mente está demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos) más cercana para ayudarle a calmar el dolor, y aunque Shouto sabe que la intensión de Kirishima por regresarlo a normalidad era buena, eso no le ayuda en nada a que el dolor y la hinchazón en su pómulo derecho bajen lo suficiente para no ser obligado a entrar al consultorio de algún médico para que revise su golpe.

No sabe cómo es que han logrado hacer que Bakugou se controle lo suficiente como para guardar silencio dentro del hospital, tampoco es algo que quiera saber (Todoriki supone que fue amenazado de alguna forma por Midoriya, o por Uraraka…tal vez por ambos), pero agradece el solo recibir esas miradas llenas de ira tan comunes del rubio de vez en cuando. Shouto no sabe qué haría si se viese arrastrado a responder las insistentes preguntas de Katsuki en su estado.

Lo único en lo que puede pensar en ese momento es en que Momo se recupere, que el tratamiento sea efectivo con ella antes de que pueda salir lo antes posible del área de terapia intensiva; sabe que lo más importante es que su cuerpo no rechace los paquetes de sangre que se le han ido dando desde que llegó al hospital con la vida pendiendo de un hilo.

.

Izuku ha convencido a todos los presentes de que lo mejor es no atosigar a Todoriki con preguntas y palabras de aliento, un _Sé que Yaoyorozu estará bien después de esto_ es lo que menos quiere escuchar, suficiente tiene con las miradas cargadas con lástima que los demás le dedican de vez en cuando al observarle a lo lejos.

Todoriki suspira, ha estado en la misma posición desde que era un niño y su madre tuvo que ser ingresada a urgencias por culpa de su padre que le dejo inconsciente, él también tuvo que pasar una temporada en una incómoda camilla cuando su madre, presa de la ira y la frustración, le tiro agua hirviendo al rostro con la intención de hacerle desaparecer.

No es la primera vez que pisa un hospital, probablemente no será la última dada su profesión como héroe, pero es la primera vez que le duele estar ahí, y en dónde se ve obligado a hacerse un ovillo para evitar miradas ajenas llenas de lástima o reprobación.

Solo quiere ser él y su auto infligida culpa por descuidarse un pequeño momento que podría costarle la vida a la persona que ama.

Todoriki, después de muchos años bajo esa máscara de alguien serio y frío, siente la necesidad de llorar como un niño al ser consciente de que podría perder a una de las pocas personas que aprecia más que su vida.

.

.

Es un poco difícil asimilar que solo los familiares más cercanos pueden pasar a verla, también es difícil asimilar el escuchar los leves sollozos de la madre de Momo en la habitación en la que esos _seres_ tan indiferentes la tienen encerrada y conectada a una infinidad de aparatos que apenas si conoce y sabe para lo que son; le agradece a los Yaoyorozu que le mantengan informado del estado en el que está la joven, y de tenerlos de apoyo emocional (sin contar a las amistades que hizo en _Yuei_ y que están ahí casi a diario con él) más cercano.

Le duele un poco tanta amabilidad cuando fue su culpa que su hija terminará en ese estado tan deplorable.

.

Cada tercer día Izuku lo obliga a regresar a casa para tomar una ducha y dormir lo más que le sea posible, porque de seguir en ese estado podría colapsar antes de darse cuenta; Todoriki obedece porque sabe que el actual héroe #1 se lo dice por su bien, y sabe que Momo está en buenas manos, y que cualquier cosa, no dudarán en avisarle para que salga corriendo al hospital.

Es un tanto complicado salir del hospital sabiendo que Momo sigue en el coma inducido por los médicos para evitar mayores complicaciones a las cirugías a las que Yaoyorozu fue sometida para salvarle la vida, pero Shouto sabe que debe hacerlo para no preocupar más a sus amigos que intentan hacerle saber que todo estará bien, aunque él no esté ahí.

.

—No fue tu culpa —la voz llena de esa característica molestia le hace levantar la cabeza de manera leve. Katsuki está a su lado, apoyado en la pared y bebiendo de una botella de agua—, no tenías forma de saber que ella sería atacada de esa forma tan cobarde— el rubio continúa hablando, Todoriki solo se queda en silencio, su expresión es triste y sombría, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos lo hacen ver peor de lo que le gustaría—, así que deja de tener esa expresión de mierda y regresa a ser el mismo bastardo caliente y frío que tanto odio.

Bakugou se aleja después de algunos segundos, Todoriki solo lo observa regresar con Uraraka y fruncir su ceño cuando Ochako se da cuenta de que no hizo caso a _Deku_ y de que debería agradecer que nadie más se dio cuenta de eso o se estaría ganando un regaño colectivo. Shouto sabe que a Katsuki no le importa en lo absoluto ser regañado por ser tan impulsivo y decirle lo que piensa.

Shouto sonríe de manera leve mientras su vista se empaña por las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos que terminan por caer después de unos momentos.

Katsuki tiene razón, él no tenía forma de saber que, por bajar su guardia, Momo sería atacada; no había forma de saber que su pecho sería perforado (muy cerca de su corazón) de forma tan cobarde, como tampoco tenía forma de saber que perdería el control de su _quirk_ de fuego a pesar de haber aprendido a usar el mismo durante su estancia en _Yuei._ Pero eso no le impide sentirse un tanto culpable por no haber sido un buen escudo, como tampoco le impide recordar su trauma con su estancia en hospitales.

.

Los días continúan pasando, los médicos han dado el visto bueno para trasladar a Momo a una habitación y mantenerla bajo estricta observación; Todoriki siente que algo de peso en su espalda desaparecer al escuchar esa noticia.

Al día siguiente Yaoyorozu tiene permitidas las visitas de sus amigos, aunque solo por un tiempo límitado; todos se ponen de acuerdo en dejar que solo Shouto entre solo a la habitación.

—Lamento no protegerte en ese momento… —murmura el de cabellos bicolor, sus dos manos toman la diestra de Momo y Todoriki se permite sentir la calidez de la misma contrastar con el frío de sus dedos—…perdón.

Shouto tiene la esperanza de que Momo le escuche estando todavía en coma.

.

.

Todoriki suspira largamente.

Han pasado algunos días desde que Yaoyorozu por fin tiene una habitación para ella, y en algunas ocasiones debe de ceder algo de tiempo de visita para que los demás puedan entrar a ver a Momo y hablarle de todo y nada, de pedirle que sea fuerte y termine de recuperarse.

Shouto solo pasa el tiempo en silencio con ella, sosteniendo su diestra entre sus manos y acariciando la suave piel de la pelinegra; observando la forma en la que su piel recupera su color natural y sus mejillas empiezan a pintarse de ese tono rosado que tanto le encanta y que le dice que está viva, y que se quedará ahí por más tiempo.

—Despierta…por favor.

.

Los médicos deciden bajar la cantidad de antibióticos que se le administran a Momo y despertarla del coma al que fue inducida para salvarle la vida, Todoriki puede sentir como el alivio invade su pecho y su respiración poco a poco vuelve a la normalidad.

Ese día nadie más que doctores y enfermeras tienen permitido entrar a la habitación hasta nuevo aviso; afortunadamente, para todos, al día siguiente tienen permitido visitarla y verla despierta después de tanto tiempo.

No tienen permitido estar mucho tiempo dentro de la habitación, y tampoco hacer mucho ruido. Todos respetan esa indicación, y solo se alegran de ver que Momo poco a poco empieza a ser la misma de siempre, a pesar de que sus labios están partidos por la falta de agua, y de que tiene los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir.

Todoriki se queda unos minutos más cuando todos salen y prometen visitarla pronto.

—Gracias… —murmura Momo cuando nota que el silencio entre los dos se siente incómodo y pesado (y le hace sentir ahogada); Shouto ladea su cabeza un poco, tratando de saber porque le agradece cuando debería de reclamarle por todo lo que la hizo pasar—, fuiste el único que se quedó siempre conmigo…—Yaoyorozu sonríe de manera leve y respondiendo a una pregunta que Todoriki nunca hizo, pero que sabía que estaba ahí—. Gracias por eso.

Las lágrimas no tardan en caer de los ojos de Shouto al escuchar un agradecimiento que no se merece, por no escuchar el reclamo que ha estado esperando desde hace tiempo, pero se siente feliz de ver esa bonita y radiante sonrisa (Momo le parece igual de hermosa, aunque tiene ojeras marcadas bajo sus hinchados ojos, y sus labios están partidos por todo el tiempo que la joven no ha bebido agua, y que la bata le queda terriblemente grande).

—Creí que no ibas a despertar —dice Todoriki después de un rato—, me alegra haberte recuperado.


End file.
